


Left here

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: hannibalkink, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series, Hannibal makes a mistake that might harm Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left here

The air is humid and the climate sultry. It’s a beautiful night and Hannibal and Will are healed at last after months of rest.   
So they go to a party, trying on their new identities for size.  
Hannibal fits in easily, because he always does. He chats with all sorts of people in many languages without losing a beat.  
Will wishes he could be so confident, even now. He’s no longer the awkward man who first met Hannibal, but he doesn’t feel at home here.  
So he drinks a little too much, and loses himself.  
There’s a man who gets him a drink and they start talking.  
Soon he’s on the terrace with Bob, and he feels faint. Bob talks of his work and other mundane things while Will tries to regain his composure.  
Bob leans in close, and Will wonders what he wants.  
Bob kisses him, and Will pulls back.  
“No,” he says, limbs failing him.  
“Yes,” says Bob and pulls him closer. 

 

*  
Hannibal sees something on the terrace and his blood freezes.  
Will, his Will is kissing a stranger. His mate is willingly putting his hands on the other man.   
Hannibal finds himself seized by a curious fury.  
He decides to leave before he goes out and kills the man in a fit of rage.  
Hannibal doesn’t do rash violence.  
No, his violence is meticulously planned and most expertly delivered for maximum effect.  
He knows how to slaughter so the meat will be tender.  
He’s never been this emotional about a lover, but Will is not like any other he has ever known.  
Hannibal will hurt Will for this, but not by killing him.  
He recalls Will flirting with Matthew Brown and his blood boils. He never even saw that, but no doubt Will used his wiles to ensnare Brown into trying to kill him. Brown was besotted with Will, which is understandable.   
Will is his life, and so he leaves him with that man’s hands all over him.

*  
Will feels odd, and his limbs are weak, it must have been something in his drink.  
Where is Hannibal now?  
“Oh yes,” says the man. “You are so pretty. No one is going to help you. Your boyfriend saw us and left.”  
Will tries to find his voice but cannot scream.

*  
Hannibal is three blocks away when he stops.  
What on earth has possessed him?  
He can’t just leave Will like this. He recalls Will’s hand lying passive by his side in that stranger’s embrace.  
He did not want that, maybe he was even drugged.  
Hannibal turns and runs back.

*  
Bob is touching Will’s limp cock through his pants.  
It’s then he sees Hannibal’s cold eyes on him.   
“Uh, we’re busy,” he says.  
“No,” Hannibal says. “Let him go or you will regret it.”  
“I’m not afraid of you,” says Bob but lets Will go.  
Will slumps in the chair.  
“You should be,” says Hannibal. “Go back to the party and then leave after a polite excuse. I’ll deal with what’s mine.”  
Bob leaves.  
Hannibal looks at Will with concern.  
“Are you unharmed?” he asks.  
“Yes,” says Will.  
Hannibal helps him to a taxi home after finding out Bob’s last name.

*  
Will wakes up in bed, safely at home, beneath warm covers.  
He recalls feeling powerless and drugged.  
“Hannibal,” he says. “Why did you leave?”  
“I thought you..”  
“I know,” says Will. “I would not. Do you think I would betray you so after all I’ve forgiven you?”  
“No,” says Hannibal and holds Will close to his chest.  
“I would try to kill you, but I will not cheat on you,” Will allows.  
Hannibal gives him a fond look.  
“Will you kill him?” asks Will.  
“Yes,” says Hannibal. “But not until he has forgotten to fear my retribution for his transgression against you.”  
Will chuckles darkly. “You are a true sadist.”  
“He tried to violate you. He deserves no less.”  
“I know,” says Will. “Perhaps you can make your revenge faster so he doesn’t harm anyone else?”  
“Very well. I will give him a week.”  
“His meat will be tender enough,” says Will and Hannibal smiles.  
“I will never doubt you again,” says Hannibal and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: Post TWOTL (but not full-on Murder Husbands yet). Will is roofied while out on whatever island city they've found themselves. Hannibal, misunderstanding the situation and viciously jealous, nearly leaves Will to an unintended fate. He comes to his senses (maybe in his anger he missed some key detail?). Angst ensues. Non-conish between Will and his would-be attacker, but it doesn't quite get that far.


End file.
